Klon
by zomish
Summary: THIS WAS WRITTEN BOFORE TPTB WROTE KINDRED 1&2 ... Eerily similar to Kindred. --- It's been 6 months since Sunday. SGA1 meets Andrew Becket who is the spitting image of Carson held captive by Michael. Spoilers for Sunday & season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Klon**

**THIS WAS WRITTEN BEFORE TPTB WROTE KINDRED 1 & 2** (at least I think so)  
I hope that you like this take on how Carson comes home. Please note there is a Sequel, Imposter, which I wrote, takes place immediately after this story.

My first fan fic.  
I don't own Carson or the members of SGA-1.

Part 1

Andrew Beckett stood in his lab. The blood he had just drawn from the whimpering man, made him shake his head in disgust. _Didn't this man know this was all for the good of humans._

Andrew turned back to his microscopes and test tubes and threw himself back into his work. The sound of the man crying out in pain and fright as he was dragged from the lab and back to his room. _Cell! _Andrew thought with another shake of his head. _If this is for the good of humans, why must they force them to help?_

It wasn't that he would question his Lord; it just was that he didn't understand.

∞SGA∞

SGA-1 stepped through the Stargate onto M3R-724, or as Teyla called it, Acronicus. At first sight the world, was like so many others they had visited: large open field around the Stargate surrounded by an old deciduous forest. The group of four headed off in the direction of the local village, with Teyla in the lead, followed closely by Ronon.

John Sheppard scanned the tree line warily. The Athosians who had recently returned from a trading mission to Acronicus had spoken of a people living in fear and of hints of strange technologies and mysterious disappearances. John had gotten use to feeling uneasy every time they stepped through the gate.

"Colonel, are you going to stand their sight seeing, or are you coming with us?" Rodney McKay asked while studying his handheld scanner. "I'm getting some fascinating power readings coming from that direction…maybe even ZPM!" Rodney pointed in the opposite direction that Teyla and Ronon were headed.

"Follow Teyla for now Rodney, I want to see what the Acronians say before we check out your readings." John gave Rodney a gentle push towards their teammates before following along behind.

∞SGA∞

The old man's hand shook as he poured their tea. "They arrived about six turns ago, and people began disappearing within days of their arrival. My village alone has lost seven people, the village across the river ten. Whoever these people are, few have seen them and remain to say what they have seen."

"We are sorry for you, Agel. I know most of your people are your descendents. We will look about and see if we can find anything about who they are and what they want." Teyla laid a comforting hand on the old man's shoulder.

"You said they arrived in a ship: what did the ship look like and where is it now? Did it take off again?" John asked, picking a burr off of his pant leg, his seeming disinterest and casual movements belying the tension in his eyes and the slight stiffness in his back. John was wary, always ready for whatever new dangers might present themselves.

"At first I thought it looked like a wraith ship, but when I looked closer it was not shaped the same: it was rounder, no sharp lines or points. But the similarities were enough to cause me to worry. I made my people stay in their tents, but for two days nothing happened; the ship did not leave. When my sister's grandson disappeared, the second night, my sons when to investigate. The ship appears to have become the building which they live in. It is imbedded into the mountainside, and half buried by rocks. My sons thought it might have crashed. However, while they watched, the door opened and a figure stepped out, dressed in white, with dark hair, followed by two children who played and danced with the man in white. Then an angry voice came from the door, and the children cowered behind the man in white but followed him back into the door." Agel, whispered as if someone would over hear him.

"That has to be the source of those energy readings. A ship would have to draw a lot of power," Rodney said, shifting from foot to foot in anticipation. It reminded John of one of the Athosian children when they need to use the bathroom.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom? Stop jumping around." John said snarkily. At least Ronon thought it was funny.

"Oh, you're a riot!" Rodney glared back, but he did stop jumping. "When do we leave?"

∞SGA∞

John and Ronon approached the downed ship warily. Neither talked nor made a sound but motioned to each other to communicate what they were going to do. The ship did look wraith, yet not wraith. It was open and fluid the way wraith ships were, but the end was rounded and everything seemed to be circles rather than lines. As they drew closer he could tell the hull of the ship was made of the same material as a wraith ship. "Wraith," John whispered the warning over his radios.

As he and Ronon reached the door, they kept their weapons trained on the door. Then John motioned Teyla and Rodney forward. When all four had reached the door, Rodney stepped up to the control panel and removed the cover. After a few seconds the door sprung open, and Ronon and John stepped in.

The hallway only confirmed the ship as wraith, the halls were corded with wraith wires and the view screen on the wall in front of them was continuously running with the wraith language. John and Ronon scanned the area and found it clear; Teyla and Rodney followed them in. As they moved further into the large ship, continuing their cautious penetration, John and Ronon would check out each corner they came to and Teyla would scan for an approach from behind. Rodney just stayed close, glancing in rooms as they were cleared.

As the doors became more frequent Rodney began to be more forward as he passed each room, looking in and taking in the mixture of wraith and human technology. He suppressed his desire to chatter endlessly about the strange blend of technologies, instead biting his lip to keep from blurting out in wonder. As he passed a door on his left, the room looked strangely familiar, like a lab he had seen long ago, maybe on Antarctica. He couldn't stop himself from turning into the room and taking a few cautious steps.

There was the man dressed in white, just as Agel's sons had described. The man was singing softly to himself. "Hush ye, my bairnie, Bonny wee laddie, When you're a man, you shall follow your daddie…" The man's stance and soft voice were familiar and broke Rodney's heart.

"CARSON!"

TBC  
_Feedback is appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Klon_**

My first fan fic.  
I don't own Carson or the members of SGA-1.

Part 2

"CARSON!" Rodney's voice pierced the room and brought his teammates spinning toward the direction he was staring. The man in white turned, and his blue eyes widened as he met Rodney's gaze.

There stood a familiar shape, a familiar stance, a familiar face, a familiar sight. It caused an ache in each one of their hearts. It had been almost six months since that Sunday which had claimed the life of one of their best friends. Carson Beckett had died while doing what he did best, trying to save lives. His death had been a blow to everyone on Atlantis, but to the group of four in that room, it had been devastating.

Rodney had yet to get over the loss of his best friend. Carson's gentle brogue had talked him out of many an irrational rage or fear-driven tirade. His no-nonsense practicality had calmed his fears when he was hurt or sick or tired. He always believed that when they all left Atlantis, Carson and he would continue to be friends in their old age. While Rodney knew that Carson was gone, he had yet to completely come to terms with his death.

John had not completely faced the loss of one of his closest friends. The gentle Scotsman had been friend, healer, confidant. He had listened to all of John's reckless plans and fears. Carson's humor had lightened his load and brightened his days. His trusting nature, despite his complaining, led him to follow John as a trusted team member. John had grieved for Carson as if he was his own brother.

Teyla would never forget the gentle man with the sparkling blue eyes and the beautiful accent. She had loved and admired the Lantean healer, who, along with John, had been the only ones to always treat her with respect and trust. The love he exuded as he moved from patient to patient, whether Lantean or Athosian, child to adult, was a credit to his beautiful spirit. Teyla mourned her friend.

Ronon would never forgive himself for not protecting the man who had saved his life, not once but countless times. He had stood protectively next to him in the times the doctor braved the Ancestor's ring, and he had taken his role seriously. He just hadn't worried enough when the gentle doctor had been in the safety of Atlantis. Ronon struggled to let go of his doctor, even in death.

But they all stood and faced the man with the bright blue eyes. There stood Carson Beckett. His hair was longer, falling in dark waves down to his shoulders, he pushed one stray curl back as it fell into his eyes, only to have it fall back again. He was dressed in a white lab coat and stood in the middle of the familiar lab, holding a test tube in one hand and what looked like an ancient datapad in the other.

John was drawn to his eyes. _Yes, it's Carson's eyes!_ There was sadness there, something he had had only seen hints of in the past, after the Hoffan affair, after each retro virus incident, involving him and the hybrid wraiths. His eyes were just as bright blue as he remembered, but lacked the sparkle that he remembered.

"Carson? How…?" John spoke as if talking to a wild animal, unsure and with gentleness, as he took a cautious step towards the man. He lowered his weapon and reached out an open hand in friendship.

With a quick step the man in white dropped the datapad on the counter and pulled a leaver next to his desk causing a blaring alarm to pierced the silence.

"Carson, don't! We're your friends, don't you remember us?" Rodney yelled pushing past John towards the other man.

"Aye, I remember you, you're the monsters who threatened my family and forced me to experiment on innocent children. The Lord warned me you would come, I'll na be your slave again!" His eyes narrowed and his voice almost seemed to growl and spit the words in contempt at Rodney and the others. He drew back from them as the sound of guards pouring in caught them all off guard.

As Teyla and Ronon swung around to raise their guns they were struck by stun weapons and fell to the floor instantly.

John turned and rolled out of the way as a beam nearly caught him and came to a halt only as blue-gray hands grabbed him as he rolled away. He felt the stinging blow to his head as he sunk into blackness.

Rodney stood alone. The warriors of his group lay motionless on the floor, and then the cold voice froze his heart.

"I knew eventually the Atlanteans would crash my plans. Well, Dr. McKay, welcome to my home." Rodney turned to face Michael as he strode into the room, his resumed wraith-human hybrid form seemed to glide with the grace of its own. His yellow eyes glowed with barely contained anger.

"I see you have met my pet. Andrew, come here, my pet." He voice seemed to drip honey as his eyes fell on Carson, _or Andrew_? "Andrew is mine. Did you think that I had kidnapped your doctor? No, wait: have you lost your malevolent doctor? do you seek to take mine?"

Carson, or Andrew, moved to the wraith-hybrid's side, standing silently to his left. Michael reached out and almost gently caressed his hair. Andrew's face had lost the angry contemptuous look, and had returned to the perpetually sad expression.

Rodney was speechless, but only for a second. "Don't you dare disparage Carson. What he did he did because we had to. He wanted to protect you, even after you tortured him. He begged to spare your lives."

"How touching," Michael sneered. "The 'good doctor' had sympathy for his victims. Where was that sympathy when he was injecting me with his drugs. No, I will never forgive 'Carson' for what he did. But Andrew, he is here to make right what Carson made wrong." Michael looked sidelong at the man in white.

"Go back to your lab, my pet. Find your children and take them some food. You've earned it today." Michael gave the doctor a gentle pat on the side of his cheek, and waited for the human to leave the room before turning his attention back to the Atlanteans. "Take them to the cells. I'll deal with them later." He turned and followed the doctor out.

The wraith-hybrids left behind grabbed Rodney by both arms and lead him from the room. He could hear the others being dragged behind him. The cells they were lead to were not unlike the cells of any other wraith ship, and the four of them were put into the same room. Rodney sat down and waited for the others to regain consciousness.

TBC  
_Feedback is appreciated_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Klon_**

My first fan fic.  
I don't own Carson or the members of SGA-1.

Part 3

Andrew watched the children inhale their food while he picked at the over-cooked meat. The Lord had called them "his" children, and he had come to think of the as his. He had discovered the little boy and his sister on the last planet they had been on. Brador and Traysha had been orphaned by the civil war on their planet and had been close to dying when Andrew found them. He first began tending to them without Lord Michael's knowledge. Once Michael had discovered them, he had believed them to be a risk and attempted to have them removed.

"_Please, Lord!" Andrew pleaded, dropping to his knees. "I will guarantee they will not hurt us. I'll take full responsibility for them. Please, at least just let me treat them – and then I'll leave them on the first inhabited planet that we come too. Lord, Please."_

_Michael stepped back, looking intently at the doctor, looking like he was weighing the risk/reward factors. "We can't afford to be watching over little children. My men and I have no time to play nursemaid, and neither do you." Michael shook his head and turned to leave._

"_They will not take away from my work. I will get the drug to you as I promised. Just let me help them as well." Andrew reached for Michael's leather coat._

The smile that had crossed Michael's face as he had relented to Andrew's pleading made Andrew's blood run cold. _Why do I always think negatively when it comes to Lord Michael's intentions. He has been like a father to me. _Andrew asked himself.

Brador and Traysha were laughing and poking each other. Andrew smiled at them sadly.

Traysha noticed first. "What is wrong, Andrew?" She asked in her soft, musical voice.

"It is nothing, Love." Andrew answered forcing a smile on his face and giving her a quick pat on the cheek. "You have to eat your roots as well." He pointed to the other items on her plate. She made a face before popping one into her mouth.

Andrew's thoughts turned to the Atlanteans he had just seen. _Who is Carson?_ He thought. They didn't seem to match the memories he had of them. The Atlanteans were a terrifying lot, a warrior people who wreaked havoc wherever they went.

He had distinct memories of those four Atlanteans in particular. He remembered them as being especially cruel and arrogant.

John Sheppard was the worst. He threw his weight around, terrorizing natives into giving over their stores as well as intimidating the other Atlanteans to get his way. Andrew remembered the Hoffan planet where John had bullied him into experimenting on the innocent people, in the name of science. When he had completed his theory and created a prototype, John had taken it from him and had along with Rodney, injected the toxin into the water supply of Hoff, killing more than half the natives. _"This is your fault, Beckett, you said this was complete,"_ John had said, blaming him for the failure.

Rodney was without a doubt one of the most arrogant people Andrew had ever met. He had single-handedly caused the death of millions of people when he destroyed a solar system attempting to complete technology the Ancients couldn't make work. Rodney had shrugged his shoulders and moved on. "Well, that's one less stone-age population." Like John, Rodney was a bully; he physically abused those who worked around him. Dr. Biro had ruled Dr. Zelenka's death an accident, however, Andrew was sure that Rodney was directly responsible. Zelenka's fall from the balcony happened at just the right moment for Rodney to take over the science department.

Ronon and Teyla were natives to the Pegasus galaxy and had allied themselves with the powerful Atlanteans. Teyla had been the leader of a fearsome tribe that had plundered their way around the galaxy. In the Atlanteans, the Athosians had found kindred spirits: People as violent and careless as themselves. Ronon was from a fairly technologically advanced people, people who used their power to terrorize the people around them. When the wraith had put a stop to their tyranny, Ronon had continued on his lonely mission to browbeat every native he crossed. Andrew had been afraid of him when he had joined the Atlanteans. _It's a shame I had to remove the tracker from Ronon's back, then Lord Michael would be able to find the Atlanteans before they hurt more people._

Andrew's memories of the dark city of the Ancient's was clouded and hazy, with only certain distinct memories clear in focus. He remembered the two wraith attempts to bring the Atlanteans into line and to persuade them into peace. Following both attempts Colonel Sheppard had viciously struck back at the wraith diplomatic team, even going so far as to assassinate a Wraith Queen. It was during the second wraith "peace" conference that Andrew had been befriended by Michael.

Michael seemed to understand Andrew, to realize that he did not belong with the fearsome team that he was with. Michael had given him the courage to sneak away when the wraith left the city empty-handed. Since then Andrew had worked for Michael to develop a cure for a plague that had affected Michael and his men.

"Andrew, tell her to stop messing with me!" Brador's voice broke through his thoughts. A quick glance at Traysha, and Andrew could see her making a face at Brador.

"Traysha, ye know he doesn't like you teasing him," Andrew said, trying to stifle the laugh. He seemed to have this discussion everyday with them. Traysha took every opportunity to torment her older brother by making faces, copying his every word, or just giving him a light swat before running out of his reach. "One day ye'll regret this action." Andrew tried to give her a stern look before clearing away the mostly empty plates.

"It's time for yer baths, children. We need to get you to your rooms so ye are not under foot when the guards come through. I have to get something from my lab. I'll be back soon." Andrew hated the scared look the children gave him when he talked about the wraith guards. The children were under the impression that the wraith would hurt them even though Lord Michael and the guards had always been tolerant of their misbehavior. Andrew, while cautious of annoying the wraith guards, always attempted to sooth the children's fear.

As the children entered his quarters and headed towards his washroom. Andrew jogged towards his lab. He found the datapad he'd been using for his notes, tossed carelessly on the bench next to the door. After checking his experiments and the cultures that he had started earlier in the day, he headed back towards his quarters.

Without thinking he found himself stealthfully approaching the prisoners' cells.

TBC  
_Feedback is appreciated._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Klon**_

My first fan fic.  
I don't own Carson or the members of SGA-1

Klon 4

John was the first to awaken, sitting up with a groan.

Rodney glanced over at him to make sure that he was alright before turning back to stare at the wall.

"Carson…" John broke off looking at Rodney for the answer. "What?…"

"I don't know, Colonel." Rodney said softly. "But Michael is involved somehow."

John scrambled to his feet and leaned heavily against the wall as his mind spinning. "Michael is here? Did you see him?"

Rodney stood up and walked to where John rested and gave him a hand to stand up straight. "I did more than see him, I spoke to him. He calls him Andrew and made light of Carson dying. John, it was sick. He actually pet Cars…Andrew."

"I think since I made him and trained him, he is more like my son than my pet." Michael's voice floated into the cell as the wraith hybrid approached the prison cell, followed by Merrick who John remembered from the failed wraith experiment.

With a startled cry both Ronon and Teyla sat up, sensing the wraith presence. Ronon reached for his nonexistent weapon, while rolling to his feet and growling. Teyla gracefully stood up and faced the former wraith. Both Pegasus natives' eyes widened as they faced their old nemesis. Both had had ugly dealings with the wraith hybrid.

Michael had not changed. He walked, almost glided, over the floor with the disturbing grace that all wraith seemed to have. He was dressed again in the long leather coat, his hair still cut short in a brush cut. His yellowish eyes seemed to sparkle with inappropriate humor. Behind him Merrick – stood menacing, watching, listening, a knowing smile on his face. He also had not changed: His long white hair fell down his back, and he continued to defer to Michael.

"What did you do to Carson?" Rodney stepped angrily to face Michael. Sometimes John and the others were surprised by Rodney's sudden bouts of bravery – or was it stupidity?

Michael grinned and leaned in close to Rodney's face. Rodney stifled a shiver as the hybrid's breath ghosted over his face. "I cloned him!" He whispered in a conspiritory tone.

"Wraith have no need for doctors, you wouldn't even know how." Rodney said skeptically, sneering back Michael.

"Carson Beckett did. He had such and open mind!" The wraith laughed softly. The phrase "open mind" bringing to the Atlantean's mind one of the few memories that Carson had had of his captivity by Michael.

"I was able to sift through everything. Once I had broken him, he gave me everything I wanted and more. He lived quite the quaint life. Afraid of his own shadow, wasn't he? He tried to resist me, but he was timid. He didn't last long." Michael laughed, while looking around the cell, gaging the reaction to his words. "After he gave me the bomb, he folded like…what would you say, 'a house of cards.'"

Michael took a step back as Ronon charged the bars and attempted to reach the former wraith. "Watch your beast, Colonel. I will have him put down if he becomes bothersome. Carson let me have everything: His life story, his memories, his fears. But once I had him, I had his medical knowledge. I could recreate most of his work, and cloning was an interesting side trip for me."

"But I knew I actually needed him. For all of his weakness, only he had the creativity to undo what he had done. I took a few tissue samples while Carson was under may control, and it took no time to create a lab and begin the process. I watched Andrew take his first few steps, with his blank mind ready for me to fill it. The cloning allowed me to recreate him and give him only the memories I deemed necessary. I even created a whole new history for him. 'Andrew,' unlike Carson, has lived quite the life and has been through so much, most of it at the hands of the Atlanteans, unfortunately. He is quite loyal to me. I liberated him." Michael walked slowly from side to side on the other side of the bars.

"What ever happened to Carson, anyway? Some other failed experiment take his life?" Michael questioned, his lips curled into a demonic smile, while Merrick seemed to almost chuckle behind him.

Rodney shivered again. The darkness and malice in those laughs caused him to shake, as he tried to think of an answer.

"Carson isn't dead!" John lied, "He returned home to be with his family. But if you think we are going to leave any part of Carson behind, you are crazier than I thought," John said standing up straight and stepping forward.

"I would kill Andrew before I let you have him." Michael smirked, "Oh, I thought I had heard something about bombs on Atlantis, a computer virus and the death of a doctor. Well, maybe it was some other doctor. I heard it was senseless, and should never have happened. My source said that you were all deeply affected. I just assumed it would be Carson."

The four Atlanteans turned to stare at him. _He knows what happened to Carson. He could only know because he is involved. He killed Carson._ Rodney's brain skipped quickly through the possibilities. The computer virus could not be traced to its origin. They had all assumed wraith involvement, but now it seemed confirmed. Looking at his teammates, he saw they had clearly come to the same conclusion.

Ronon began growling again and pulling at the bars.

John impassively met Michael's amused gaze. "Mark my words, we are getting out of here and 'Andrew' is coming with us. He'll be repayment for what you did."

"We will see about that," Michael said, turning to leave with Merrick following close behind. "Oh, separate them into different cells. They will be less trouble when they can not work together," he casually ordered the guards as he faded down the corridor.

The hybrid wraith guards opened the cell with guns drawn.

TBC  
_Feedback is appreciated._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Klon**_

My first fan fic.  
I don't own Carson or the members of SGA-1

_A/N: Now I've seen "Sunday," I am very sad! And I will try to integrate my story with the actual episode._

Part 5

Andrew slowed down as he approached the cells.

He caught a glimpse of Michael and Merrick as they swept down the corridor away from the prisoners. Instinctively, Andrew jumped back into the shadows of an unused corridor, hiding himself as wraith guards began pulling the prisoners out of the cell. He could hear all of them arguing with the guards.

"If you aren't silent, we'll stun you again," one of the guards yelled. It wasn't long before Andrew heard the whine of the stunner, and two guards pulled an unconscious Ronon from the cell. Ronon was followed by his slightly less troublesome teammates surrounded by guards.

Andrew held his breath as the guards escorted Col. Sheppard directly past him, shoving the Colonel into a cell just a few meters away. The guards growled at the human before passing Andrew, still hidden in the shadows, on their way out of the prison wing of the ship.

Andrew stood watching as the man he knew paced back and forth in his cell mumbling to himself.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why didn't I just take care of these people the first time? First Kolya kept popping up like a bad penny, and now Michael. I have got to start shooting first and asking questions later," John sneered as he savagely kicked the wall.

"Damn it, Carson! Why! I am so gonna make Michael pay for this!" John resumed his pacing, as his voice dropped down too low for Andrew to hear.

Andrew stood frozen in his spot. _How am I gonna get back to my quarters now!_ Andrew wasn't ready to meet any of the Atlanteans yet, but now there was no choice, he couldn't stay hidden in the shadows forever, and if he went the other way, he knew he'd end up running into one of the others. His children were waiting for him.

He didn't know how long he stood there waiting, but finally he began to slink forward with his back pressed against the wall. John kept pacing and mumbling as Andrew moved slowly forward. Andrew almost thought he would make it past unnoticed when John froze and turned his sharp eyes on him.

They stood staring at each other, wide blue eyes meeting wide green eyes, both afraid to startle the other.

"Hello…Andrew," John said softly, holding his open hand out again in friendship. "I am not gonna hurt you. I wish you really knew me."

Andrew thought John looked sad, and that surprised him. His feelings were jumbled. The gentleness in John's voice and the openness of his face confused him, conflicting with every association he had of the colonel. Andrew didn't want to sneak away now; he found himself becoming more direct, his desire for answers outweighting his desire to hide.

"Who is Carson?" Andrew's voice was barely above a whisper.

John looked startled by the question but sighed before he answered. "Carson was the brother I never had. He died about six months ago, trying to save another man's life. He was a doctor, who healed a lot of people, and who touched every person's life he came in contact with. He had a great sense of humor – how else would he have put up with all of us? He was one of the finest men I ever met, and I miss him. You…remind us of him."

Andrew watched as the colonel turned slightly, looking just over Andrew shoulder. When John met the doctor's gaze again, he seemed a little more closed, as if he had raised barriers to protect himself from the grief.

"Why don't I remember him? I was on Atlantis too. Did he come after I left?" Andrew stepped up to the bars, directly in front of the colonel. John's hand twitched as he forced himself to resist reaching out to grab the man. Instead, John stepped closer until the stood almost nose to nose.

"It's complicated Cars…Andrew! I don't think you're ready for me to explain it yet. You have to understand something. Whatever you think you remember, it didn't happen that way. Michael is manipulating you. You have to know we would never hurt you, and we miss you as well as Carson," John added in an urgent but soothing voice. "We need your help getting out of this. You've help us so much in the past, it would by like old times to have you working with us again."

"Ye shouldn't say that about Lord Michael. He has tried to work with you before. Is it any wonder he can't trust ye know?" Andrew said, refusing to be sucked into the colonel's hypnotic voice that seemed to make him forget everything he was remembered. _How I had longed to be friends with these people, to have them treat me like a friend, not an outsider to be used and manipulated. I won't let him draw me in!_

"I have to leave," Andrew said, turning away quickly.

"Wait, I'm sorry! I don't mean to confuse you. I'm not trying to scare you! Carson, please!" John called after him, reaching through the bars.

Andrew paused and turned back, meeting his stare. "Tell me what happened on Hoff?"

"Oh G-d, Carson…Andrew. I'm sorry!" John staggered back from the bars as if Andrew had struck him. The silence echoed around them. John struggled with how he should face one of the darkest portions of Carson's life. "I blame myself for Hoff, more than you know. I dragged you there. I asked you to work on the drug. I brought the wraith there for the experiment. You met Perna there. I don't think you loved her, but you might have. You were so sad when she died. But it was the people of Hoff who need to take the blame for their own deaths. They voted to distribute the drug to their whole population. Your heart broke that day. I am so sorry. I wish I had never 'volunteered' you for Hoff."

Andrew was stunned, his memories didn't match the story John just told. He stared at the man in front of him. _Why would he lie about Hoff? Is he telling the truth? Are my memories wrong? I'm so confused!_

Andrew turned and almost ran back to his quarters.

Andrew yanked his door open and closed himself up in his sanctuary. He leaned back against the door, tears filling his eyes.

"Why are you crying, Andrew? Did the guards hurt you?" Traysha said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He looked down into her dark brown expressive eyes, he saw so much love there. Those eyes reminded him of – Teyla? _That doesn't match my memories either. Teyla's eyes didn't reflect love, but aggression__…__right? But why do I have this image of love associated with her._ Andrew choked back a cry before hugging her back.

Brador stepped up with a look of fear in his eyes. "Are the guards going to kill us now?"

"Oh, no! I promise, I won't let anyone hurt ye. The pair of you is more important to me than anything!" But Andrew was taken aback again by the children's fear of the wraith. _Am I missing something? Is it me that doesn't remember right?_

Andrew felt his resolve to learn the truth gain strength.

TBC  
_Feedback is appreciated._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Klon_**

My first fan fic.  
I don't own Carson or the members of SGA-1

_A/N: Now I've seen "Sunday," I am very sad! And I will try to integrate my story with the actual episode._

Part 6

Rodney sat on the floor of his cell with his head resting in his hands. He felt drained, and suppressed guilt and pain began to surface. He pulled his knees to his chest and let out a quiet, stifled sob. _I miss you Carson! I should have gone fishing with you! _His thoughts spilled out as he continued to fight his emotions. He could picture the disappointed look on Carson's face when he told him that he would be spending the day with Katie Brown rather than visiting the mainland with Carson. He remembered his fear as Carson activated the medical lockdown and stayed to operate on Dr. Watson. Rodney's heart ached while he visualized going through Carson's things and packing them up to return to Earth.

Rodney didn't know how long he sat there lost in his grief when he heard the soft click of a door down the hall. He stood up quickly and backed up against the far wall of the cell. He strained to hear when the sound of multiple footsteps coming towards him caused his heart rate to skyrocket as he began a full fledged McKay meltdown.

"Well, Dr. McKay! I am glad to have a chance to catch up on old times with you," Michael's words dripped sarcasm. Rodney continued to be amazed at the amount of "humanism" these wraith continued to exhibit.

"How have you been dealing with the loss of your Doctor? Have you gone fishing recently?" The wraith lips curled back into his sardonic grin.

It was a good thing Rodney was leaning against the wall otherwise he would have staggered back and fallen down. He knew his mouth was hanging open, but the shock was almost too much. _How does he know this? We have to have a spy, it's the only explanation._ Rodney fought to regain control over himself; he intended to prove that Michael hadn't won yet.

"Why don't you tell me? I refuse to be provoked into an argument with you." Rodney pulled himself up and walked towards the wraith and his guards. "Apparently you already know way too much about the events on Atlantis, and I've got better things to do with my time – although those things seem to be limited right now."

The wraith laughed at him. A true, almost human laugh, rather than the forced grunts wraith normally gave. "You win, Dr. McKay. But I do have use for you – something to keep you busy. You are going to fix my ship," Michael said as the bars to the cell pulled back. Two wraith guards reached in and grabbed Rodney by his jacket and pulled him out as they turned to follow Michael.

"I'm not helping you, not when you're just going to kill us anyway," Rodney said, while trying to concentrate on keeping himself on his feet. "Anyway, I'm not good with wraith technology."

"Well, now you are just lying! I know you worked well on the hive ship, and I have complete faith that you will get us moving again," Michael said, over his shoulder. "And, if you are successful, I may even let you and your team leave unharmed."

McKay continued to struggle behind him. "What about Andrew? I'll fix your ship and give you a satellite TV if you let him go with us. What do you say, Michael, is it a deal? For old-times sake!"

"Ah, Andrew. He is very close to reversing the damage done by your doctor. He has worked harder than I ever expected. I am very proud of him." Michael began slowing down as they reached what looked like a wraith control panel. "Unfortunately, when he is done, I will have to kill him – and his 'children.' Ah, here we are, Dr. McKay, this is where you will be working for quite some time or you could meet your end right here."

"Well, when you put it that way: I'm gonna need supplies and tools," Rodney's voice was laced with sarcasm while his mind began moving a breakneck speed. "Oh, and food: I'm hypoglycemic and if I don't eat I'll get dizzy and die, then no one will fix your ship."

"You will get your supplies," Michael said as the two guards dragged Rodney into the room and tossed him down on the floor next to the panel. "I will come back and check on you progress. Nathanial and Seamus will watch over you while I am gone, and you will get fed when you have some progress."

"You do not understand, I can't work unless I eat, and I haven't eaten since we got here, and I'm bound to start getting sick." Rodney whined, trying to stand up.

"Then you had better work fast," Michael said, smiling darkly as he turned and walked out.

Rodney stood up slowly, glancing warily at the two wraith guards who growled back at him. One of them kicked a box towards him.

Rodney kicked the box back. The box didn't move, and Rodney had to resist the urge to swear in pain. Angrily he yanked the panel off the side of the console. "Three PhDs and I'm nothing more than a glorified mechanic: first the Genii want me to build bombs and then a mutating wraith wants me to fix his minivan. No one really appreciates me for my skills."

It looked like an explosion had happened inside the panel. Every fiber cord had been disconnected, and it looked as if at one time the console had been on fire. Rodney uttered a put-upon sigh before dropping to his knees and begining pulling out cables and crystals, making room for him to work. "Oh, come on! This is a mess! How were you guys ever able to get this bucket of rust to fly. You'd need a complete crew just to keep it above the ground, which obviously you don't have or you wouldn't need me to get your go-cart into the air again."

The two wraith hybrids growled menacingly, sensing the insult rather than understanding it. One slouched in the door way, blocking any exit, while the other took a step forward hovering behind Rodney watching his every move as Rodney settled in and began working on the blown-out engine.

"So, which of you is Nathan and which is Seymour?" Rodney asked absently over his shoulder while opening the box and fishing through the tools. "Either of you have anything to eat? This is gonna take longer than you would think, even for me. I am not a magician. I can't just wave a wand to fix things, and if I have a hypoglycemic reaction I can't do anything to fix it. I'll take just about anything to eat, unless it is citrus. I'd have a worse reaction from citrus."

Rodney's tirade was followed again by a growl from his two babysitters, and the minutes turned into hours with Rodney grumbled while he worked, feeling more and more dizzy and nauseous as he went.

TBC  
_Feedback is appreciated._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Klon**_

My first fan fic.  
I don't own Carson or the members of SGA-1

_A/N: Now I've seen "Sunday," I am very sad! And I will try to integrate my story with the actual episode._

Part 7

Andrew finally calmed down Brador and Traysha enough to get them to sleep. Then he paced the common room by himself, trying to calm himself down.

Andrew relived the memories he had of Atlantis. The memories seemed disjointed and disconnected. He couldn't seem to put a complete day together in his head; he didn't remember ever waking up or going to sleep on Atlantis; he could only remember a few meals, and at those meals usually something bad was happening like Rodney berating a helpless maintenance worker in the middle of the room. His memories of his staff on Atlantis were sketchy at best: He could remember vaguely a Dr. Biro and a few nurses' names, but he couldn't remember one personal fact about them. All of this seemed strange to him. He could remember almost everything since joining Lord Michael: waking, sleeping, the names of each test "volunteer," the fruit he had on planet Delos that tasted like honeydew melons.

Andrew's mind began to wander towards the people held just meters from him. He sat down on the soft couch that the Lord Michael had allowed him to retrieve from one of the planets that they visited. He tried to remember specifics about each person, ignoring the terrible memories that surfaced at the name. Andrew could picture their medical files and felt that they would at least be accurate.

John Sheppard was a math genius, hiding it in favor of his laid back and dumb jock image. Andrew could picture his medical file: multiple injuries both before and after coming to Atlantis; he was a very powerful natural ATA gene carrier; there were notations in the file of him working to save the Colonel from the iratus bug that had attached itself to his neck.

Rodney's medical file was like the War and Peace of medical files. It seemed to go on and on and on. Andrew could see the list of allergies that he had, the most serious being a deadly reaction to citrus fruits. Rodney was hypoglycemic, making it dangerous for him to go long periods with out food…

Andrew sprang to his feet. _Rodney is hypoglycemic! He needs to eat or he will die!_ Andrew was moving before he even finished the thought; he went to his refrigerated cabinet where he kept food for the children and himself. He rummaged around, finding a medical vial, a few tuka fruits from Delos, and a piece of dried butana meat from the planet Seendia. Andrew grabbed his medical bag, removing a needle and filling it with glucose from the vial, and headed off towards the cells.

Andrew tried to be quiet as he searched the cells. There were only ten corridors to check, but once he had located the cells of Ronon and Teyla, he had to turn around and backtrack to avoided be seen by the Atlanteans. Andrew became more and more frustrated and worried as he couldn't find Rodney.

"Where would they have taken that clever engineer?" Andrew muttered to himself, pausing as he headed away from the cells.

"The engine room!" Andrew said in a eureka moment, picking up speed as he headed for the blown out engine that had kept them stuck on this planet.

As he rounded the corner he came face to face with a growling Nathaniel, standing guard at the door. Over his shoulder he could see Seamus leaning over the panting, sweating, and trembling Rodney. Seamus seemed more curious than menacing, as if he was fascinated by the sick scientist.

"Get out of me way, man, so I can help him!" Andrew stood up to the large growling former wraith, locking eyes with him. Nathaniel looked at him seriously before stepping out of his way and allowing the doctor to enter the small room.

Andrew hurried to Rodney's side, pushing past Seamus to kneel next to the gasping scientist. Rodney was in rough shape. He was in a full hypoglycemic shock. His body was drenched in sweat and as Andrew felt for his racing pulse, the scientist babbled unintelligible words.

"Lad, you need to eat." Andrew pulled the needle from his pocket and injected to glucose into Rodney's arm. He began breaking the fruit into pieces and attempting to coax the trembling man to eat.

The glucose began to ease the symptoms in the scientist. Andrew rubbed small circles on his back. "It's ok, lad, everything will be alright. Just eat this fruit, it's not citrus but it will raise your sugar level. Breath deeply Rodney, it'll be ok," Andrew's lilting whisper sang softly into his ear.

As Rodney's heart began to slow, and the trembling ease, Rodney flashed back to Carson doing this same thing, and saying those same words in that same soft accent.

"Carson, I'm so glad you came. I knew you'd come, you've always been there for me. I'm sorry I didn't go fishing with you that day. I would do anything to redo that day. It's my fault, I miss you so much. I'm sorry, please forgive me." Rodney cried grabbing onto Andrew's arm and sobbing into his chest.

Andrew was caught off balance and began to tip over. He steadied himself by wrapping his arms around the sobbing man. "It's ok, lad. I'm here now. We'll both be ok. You can stop your tearing, I forgive ya, lad." Andrew continued to gently knead the scientist's shoulders and back.

Rodney continued to weep into Andrew's chest, leaving tear and snot stains on the doctor's lab coat. Andrew continued to rock him back and forth as he would Brador or Traysha after they awoke from a nightmare. "Please, Rodney, you need to eat the fruit. I'll take care of everything. It'll be alright. Eat!"

Rodney pulled himself up and reached for the offered food. "Are you sure this isn't citrus?" He managed between his gasps for breath.

"Of course I'm sure, lad!" Andrew laughed. It seemed easy, like they were meant to have this easy going friendship. Rodney smiled a crooked smile at him before sinking his teeth into the sweet fruit.

"I've got some meat here as well. Eat it all, you'll need your strength." Andrew started to stand up.

"Don't leave me! Neville and Sanders are the worst company I've ever had, Carson. Please stay!" Rodney grabbed at Andrew's leg as he stood.

Andrew ignored the name Rodney had called him. "I have a few things to do right now Rodney, I'll be back. Eat all of the fruit and the meat; I'll bring you more in a few hours. Don't worry, I told you everything would be ok, and I meant it." Andrew leaned forward and patted Rodney on the head. "I'll be back soon, friend."

Andrew headed for the door pausing to look at Nathaniel who was still growling. "You had best treat him right. He is our only chance of getting off this rock," Andrew said staring the wraith-hybrid down before walking out of the small engine room.

"Carson, come back here, don't you dare leave me!" Rodney yelled in tired voice that some how tore at Andrew's heart.

TBC  
_Feedback is appreciated._

A/N: Klon is the Greek root for clone. I didn't want the name of the story to actually be clone. I just hoped it would add a little. Thank you so much for your reviews, they keep me writing even when I think I may have bitten off more than I can chew for my first story.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Klon**_

My first fan fic.  
I don't own Carson or the members of SGA-1

_A/N: Now I've seen "Sunday," I am very sad! And I will try to integrate my story with the actual episode._

Part 8

Andrew made his way back towards the main area where Michael held meetings with his guards. He had found that from this vantage point he could hear everything that was said, which at the time just satisfied his curiosity. The closer, he came the quieter he moved. As he reached the balcony overlooking the meeting room, the voices of Michael and Merrick floated up to him.

"We can't keep these prisoners any longer. They are too dangerous. They have to be eliminated," Merrick growled from below.

"I may as yet decide to let one of them go. I want to send Atlantis a message: I want them to fear what I can do. Killing Sheppard would do that, but only if someone can return and tell them the story. The knowledge of what I did to Beckett will only help with that underlying dread," Michael sounded particularly excited, as if he had already decided.

"Can't we use Stanford, that Atlantean that you bought. Wouldn't he be able to let the others know what happened to Sheppard and the other Atlanteans? We took a big chance in gaining his trust, for him to just pass on weather reports and rumors. Besides, why would we want them to know about Beckett, we worked hard on him as well?" Merrick's voice fluctuated as he moved around the room. "Our goal is to get back to being wraith, not play games with the humans."

"Oh, Andrew is close, within days of completing the serum. By that time McKay will have this ship up and running again, and we'll be ready to return to the hive. But until then, I get to play! The Atlanteans will watch as I feed on Andrew and his children. I can't wait to make them pay for Carson's betrayal. Beckett took everything from me, and I will take everything from him. I will relish the look of horror they will have while he withers and dies. But that will not be enough. Sheppard will pay for his role as well. I will make him bleed, and when I am through, the heart and soul of Atlantis will be dead," Michael said with deep venom.

Andrew stood shocked by the ugly words that came from Lord Michael's mouth. In all the time that he remembered, Michael had always treated him with respect, even indulgence, as if he truly cared about Andrew. _Could Sheppard have been right about Michael? Has he been manipulating me all along? _Since joining Michael, Andrew could pinpoint moments where what was happening didn't seem to mesh with his feelings. With every prisoner the wraith brought to him for testing, Andrew had an uneasy feeling, like he knew deep inside that the explanation Michael gave him wasn't truthful. When he had allowed Andrew to keep Brador and Traysha, Andrew still shivered at the menacing smile that had ghosted across the wraith lord's lips. Andrew had always known that something was not right here with the wraith; he just had not been ready to face it.

"Stanford was worth it, if only for the vivid description of the death of Carson Beckett. It is through him that the death of Beckett's clone will bring me even more joy. I can imagine as a freed McKay returning to Atlantis and reporting on the death of the second Beckett. Stanford will continue to report on the dealings of the Atlanteans for a while to come. No, I am happy for the way events have transpired. I think I will pay the good colonel another visit," Michael cackle sounded almost demented to Andrew.

_Clone??? I'm a clone? Is that why they keep calling me Carson? I'm nothing more than a replica. I don't exist._ Andrew was struck by the coldness that filled his heart. The last day had sent him into an emotional tailspin. He felt instantly bonded with the Atlanteans, and in just a few minutes his trust in Michael had crashed to the ground. Andrew turned away from the still arguing wraith and slowly made his way back to his rooms.

The first sight he had as he entered the apartment was Brador and Traysha sitting on the floor playing a game that reminded Andrew of jacks. He looked down at them sadly. _They knew what the wraith planned to do all along; why couldn't I?_

"_There are wraith here!" Brador hissed, pulling his sister protectively closer while she shivered with fear. "We need to leave before they turn us old!"_

"_It's all right lil' ones, they are my friends. They won't hurt ye." Andrew tried to sooth the children's fear. He had seen the shriveled up remains of their parents and had to block the view from the children. Andrew had no idea what had caused the deaths of the parents, but he could tell it wasn't natural. "Ye can't stay here alone, come with me and I'll take care of ye!"_

"_We can't go where the wraith are. They will hurt us," Brador stated matter-of-factly, looking up at Andrew with the serious eyes of one who was older than he should be._

_Traysha began to cry._

_Andrew threw his arms around the two tiny children, hugging them close, their underfed bodies feeling like sticks in his arms. He wasn't about to leave them behind, they would die alone. "Trust me," he pleaded._

_Brador seemed to consider him seriously, before smiling at him trustingly. "Alright! Come on Traysha, don't cry. Andrew will protect us."_

Andrew knew what he needed to do. The plan seemed simple, and it developed instantly in his mind. If it was successful everything would work out fine. He and the children would be safe, and the Atlanteans could return to their home. What would happened to Michael and the wraith was no longer of concern of Andrew.

"Come on, wee ones, I need you to come with me," Andrew began grabbing the few valuables that he had: a precious gem he found on Delos, a few coins found on the first planet they had visited, and an ancient devise that he had found on an uninhabited planet that showed him the location of other people, kind of a life-signs detector. Andrew had kept the ancient devise from Michael, somehow knowing that the wraith would not like him having the technology. By the time he turned back around the two children were ready to go, each grabbing their coat and shoes. Brador held the box of carved models of their parents in his hands while Traysha attempted to fit the jacks in the pocket of her dress.

"We're ready Andrew," Brador said solemnly, as if he had been expecting this day to come.

"I see that. Come on now, I need to hide ye while I work on getting us out of here. Follow me." Andrew led the children silently as he made his way down the halls of the ship to his lab. Once in the lab, Andrew pulled open the door to the storage cabinet in the back corner, motioning the children to hide there. "Keep quiet, I'll be back soon. Brador, take care of yer sister," Andrew whispered meeting the young boys eyes, before closing the door silently.

Before Andrew left the lab, he opened the container that held the work he had spent the last six months working on; he was only days away from completing it. Without a second thought he poured the substance down the drain and took his laptop with his notes on it and dropped it into a tub, filling it with water. Andrew looked at his destructive work with a smile before grabbing a screwdriver-like tool and leaving his lab.

Andrew found the cabinet where he was sure the wraith would have stored the Atlanteans weapons. After checking his ancient scanner and finding himself alone, he took only a few moments to pry open the locked door and retrieve all the Atlanteans gear.

TBC  
_Feedback is appreciated._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Klon_**

My first fan fic.  
I don't own Carson or the members of SGA-1

_A/N: Now I've seen "Sunday," I am very sad! And I will try to integrate my story with the actual episode._

Part 9

Ronon paced his cell for the millionth time. Every inch had been explored; every hole in the wall investigated; every bar of the cell pulled and yanked at. He continued his angry sentry duty.

Ronon hadn't forgotten Carson Beckett. Carson had been the third Atlantean he had met. The doctor had seemed so timid as he stepped up to the former runner. His voice shook as he made some joke about house calls that Ronon didn't really understand. But Ronon had been impressed by the doctor's calm under pressure. While Ronon held a gun steady, pointed at Teyla, the doctor had cut into his back to remove the tracking device. After they had returned to Atlantis, and Sheppard and McKay had shown him the scans of Sateda, Ronon's home planet, it had been the gentle doctor who had sat with him on the pier, not talking – just sharing his company. Carson had become his anchor on Atlantis, someone whom he trusted and even liked.

Seeing the other Beckett had awakened Ronon's grief. Despite the doctor's action of turning them over to Michael, Ronon knew that Carson was in there somewhere. Michael was behind everything. Ronon was proven right again in wanting to kill the wraith the first time. He was not leaving this planet without the doctor. If he had to, Ronon would carry the doctor back to Atlantis over his shoulder.

The sound of footsteps brought Ronon up short. He stepped up to the bars of the cell and glared in the direction of the sound. Ronon was not prepared for the other Beckett to be approaching him. Ronon quickly observed the differences between the two men, and it was more than just the long wavy brown hair. While he could see the gentleness in both of their sky blue eyes, it was the tight line that Andrew's mouth was forced into that showed more determination than he had ever seen in Carson. This man was sure of himself, confident in more than just his medical skills. This man had made a decision and would not be second guessing himself.

"Why are you here, Beckett?" Ronon's gravelly voice was barely less than the growl he had directed at the wraith.

"It is time for all of us to leave now," the doctor seemed unconcerned and undisturbed by Ronon's short words. Andrew reached out and released the door of the cell, and as the larger man stepped out, Andrew held out Ronon's gun.

Ronon reached for the gun, with a smile spreading across his face. Ronon stepped closer to the doctor who, unlike the original, did not retreat from him. Ronon grabbed him roughly in an embrace. "Thanks doc!" He said, patting the doctor on the back.

"Well, enough emotion for one day," Andrew said giving a nervous laugh before pulling away. "Let's go spring Teyla, lad."

Ronon followed the doctor down the hall and into the next corridor. Ronon was surprised to see the doctor holding a Life Signs Detector in his hand, using the ancient device with confidence. He walked with sure steps towards the next member of the group, and Ronon was again awed by the doctor's confident nature.

Teyla seemed to know they were there before the two men arrived. She was standing patiently waiting at the door, her eyes glancing past Andrew to lock with Ronon's. Ronon knew she saw the confidence Andrew was exhibiting. As she stepped through the doors, she gripped Andrew by the shoulders and leaned her forehead towards his. Andrew without hesitation met hers in the Athosian greeting.

"I will get Rodney while you two free the Colonel," Andrew said, handing Teyla her weapons and radio. He led the two warriors to the corridor where the John was held and gave them directions to his cell. "Be warned: Michael and Merrick were planning to visit him. I suggest you hurry."

"Where are you going, Andrew?" Teyla asked with concern.

"I know where Rodney is at this moment, and I promised him I'd come back for him. I'll bring him to my lab. The children are already there, and from there we can get out the way we came in," Andrew said, already turning to leave, a wraith stunner gun in his hand.

Ronon grabbed his arm. "You should come with us. We'll free Sheppard, and then we can all go after Rodney. And what children are you talking about?" Ronon began to forcibly drag the smaller man down the corridor.

"I don't have time to explain. I already have a plan; just meet me at my lab." Andrew somehow managed to pry the runner's hand off his arm. "We all have to hurry."

Ronon made an attempt to grab the doctor again before Teyla stopped him. "He isn't Carson, he already made his decision. Let us just hurry so we can join him and get out of this evil place."

Ronon watched as the doctor disappeared around a corner. He didn't like not being there to protect the doctor again.

∞SGA∞

Andrew hurried to the small engine room, stopping only long enough to avoid a wraith guard patrol.

He had been surprised at the warm reception the two Pegasus Galaxy natives had given him. Neither seemed astonished by his reversal of loyalty, in fact they both seemed to be expecting him. The physical contact had been the most astounding part of the greeting. Each had embraced him, touching him in a personal and loving way.

Andrew slowed down as he approached the engine room. From outside he could hear Rodney complaining loudly to his two wraith guards.

"Look Neil, if you don't get Sergio out of my way, this really is going to take longer. It's like you two idiots have never seen someone do honest work before. Don't you two know that if you keep asking me questions and touching things, I can't concentrate, and the work doesn't happen magically," Rodney's voice was high pitched and whining. "Sebastian, your head makes a better door than a window. MOVE!"

Andrew smothered the smile and put on a serious face before entering the engine room. "I need to check my patient," he said, the wraith stunner gripped in his left hand behind him.

"Car…Andrew, you did come back!" Rodney sounded thrilled as he stood up quickly, leaving the two wraith on the floor and stepping next to Andrew. Seamus did in fact have his head all the way in the engine panel, while Nathanial absently picked up one of the tools, turning it in his hand.

Andrew took only a moment to be amazed by the hybrid's human curiosity, before pulling the stunner out and hitting both dead on. The two wraiths, slumped to the floor unconscious.

"Okay, Andrew, glad you're on our side." Rodney was shocked by the forceful action of the gentle doctor.

Andrew didn't wait for Rodney to recover, "We don't have time for ye to gape at them, we need to get back to my lab, my children are there, and the others will meet us there. Quickly, lad, move it!"

Andrew dragged the mumbling scientist behind him as he navigated through the corridors.

"Andrew! Help!" Brador's voice brought him up short. Standing in front of him was Lord Michael, holding a child's collar in each hand. The furious look on Michael's face told Andrew that he had seen what Andrew had done to the lab.

"Oh, Andrew, you will pay dearly for your treachery!" The wraith whispered in a menacing voice.

TBC  
_Feedback is appreciated._


	10. Chapter 10

**_Klon_**

My first fan fic.  
I don't own Carson or the members of SGA-1

_A/N: Now I've seen "Sunday," I am very sad! And I will try to integrate my story with the actual episode._

Part 10

"Andrew, I saved you from the Atlanteans, gave you these little children to take care of, and this is how you repay me? By destroying the only thing I asked you for?" Michael somehow managed to look outraged, as if he were the betrayed party.

"I will no longer be deceived. I know what I am, and I know the lies ye have put in my head. I will not help ye hurt more people," Andrew's voice was determined. His eyes met each of the children's silently reassuring the children that he would somehow protect them. Brador looked at him seriously, confident in Andrew. Traysha was beside herself, crying softly but with large tears streaming down her face.

"So you know you are just a cheap copy of a self-serving man. Too bad. These children would have lived if you had just done as you were told," the wraith sneered, his lips curled back revealing his pointed teeth. "I made you from nothing; I am your creator; I taught you everything you know; and I will destroy you when I am done. You are a nothing. You never existed. You think these Atlanteans care about you – they don't. They are charmed by your resemblance to a man who was ethically deficient. These people don't like you. They liked the man you were made from. To them you are just a freak show, no different than me, a creation of theirs."

"What they think of me matters not. I never said that I would stay with them. Ye are right, I don't know them either. But I know who you are now. I know what you planned to do to me and the children when I completed your serum. Don't lie. I heard you and Merrick talking in the great room. Ye planned to kill the children as well. I will not allow you to hurt those children. Because of that I destroyed all my work."

"It seems you've been sneaking around for a while. I should have known that the Atlantean doctor's devious side would be bred into you. I will give you a second chance: get back to your research. I am sure you can recreate it faster this time, and then I will allow the children to live," Michael voice seemed to drip with honey.

"If ya think that I would be deceived again, ye are wrong. The children and I are leaving now, and you can forget about ever being completely wraith again." Andrew said defiantly.

"Dr. McKay, it is unfortunate that you are involved in this revolt," Michael said, turning his cold eyes on the scientist. "I had every intention of letting you live. Of course, that would be after you witnessed all of your friends, including the good doctor here, being fed upon. Now I have to let that half-breed, Teyla, go. I look forward to hearing about your deaths from my spy. I took a lot of effort to capture him. He became separated from his team on a planet that we were visiting not long after escaping that rock you left us on. It didn't take too much mind-bending to get him to cooperate with us. Dr. Stanford has a very colorful way of imitating you, I'll be sorry I won't get to hear about your temper tantrums with the other scientist anymore. Teyla's description of your deaths will be very moving I'm sure!"

"Don't be hasty, Michael. We can all work together to get out of here. I'll fix your ship if you let us all go," Rodney reasoned, raising his hands in a gesture of openness. "I am very close to getting the engine working again. I've also been training Nicolas and Cedric to work on the engine themselves. They are very eager to learn."

"Would that be like the last time I helped you? After I saved your lives, you took me prisoner and reverted me back into a worthless human again." Michael surged forward, dragging the crying children with him. "All I wanted was respect: from the wraith, then from you. But no, I was alone, treated as 'less than': less than wraith; less than human. I expected Ronon to continue to want to kill me, but after rescuing Sheppard, betraying my own kind, and flying the hive ship to Atlantis, I expected to be treated with the respect of an ally. If you had just given me a ship and let me go, none of this would have happened. I am done talking to both of you!"

All three men turned as the distant sound of P-90s firing rapidly broke through from the cell area. Michael whipped back around and glared at the two humans.

Michael lifted Traysha up and wedged her under his arm then he reached with the free hand as if to twist Brador's neck.

Andrew moved with a speed that Rodney had only seen in warriors such as Ronon and Teyla. Dropping his stunner, he crossed the distance of ten feet before the wraith could even finish his motion, grabbing Michael's arm and pulling it down.

Taken off guard, Michael dropped the children. Brador took his sister's arm and pulled her away. Without thinking, Rodney pulled the children behind him and reached for Andrew's discarded weapon.

With lightening speed, Michael pulled the mild doctor into a wrestling match, pushing him to the floor before dropping his knee onto Andrew's exposed back.

Andrew grunted in pain, but rolled to his left, flipping the wraith onto the ground. Michael's right hand curled into a fist and connected with Andrew's face, snapping his head back. Andrew struggled to get a grip on the wraith's flailing hand. Michael than kicked his leg out, hitting the doctor on the side of his knee which gave way under the force of the blow, causing him to elbow the wraith in the stomach. Andrew grabbed hold of the wraith's head by his short silvery hair, and began bashing his head into the floor.

Michael screamed in anger, twisting around to again connect his right fist with the doctor's face. When that failed to dislodge Andrew, the wraith leaned forwards and sank his sharp teeth into the doctor's shoulder. Now it was Andrew's turn to scream, releasing his grip on Michael's head.

Rodney lifted the stunner up, taking aim at the fighting men, but hesitated, not wanting to injure the doctor. The P-90s continued to fire in the background sounding closer to Rodney with each minute.

Michael took advantage of the lapse in Andrew's concentration, flipped him again. Now on top, Michael held the doctor down by his throat. Rodney could hear Andrew cough for air. Michael's fist again began landing blows on the doctor, this time on his chest. Andrew struggled beneath him, pushing Michael's head back as he shifted to get his hand under Michael's chin. Michael slapped the hand away and leaned close to the doctor's face. "You have been very entertaining, but I am finished with you now!"

Andrew's blue eyes widened with fear. His struggles slowed down as he began losing consciousness.

Michael lifted himself up and raised his feeding hand up. To Rodney it was slow motion as the hand descended towards Andrew's chest.

TBC  
_Feedback is appreciated._


	11. Chapter 11

**_Klon_**

My first fan fic.  
I don't own Carson or the members of SGA-1

_A/N: I miss Carson too. Who knows what Michael has up his sleeve!_

Part 11

Andrew's vision became spotted as he felt himself loosing consciousness. He could see the hate and anger in the wraith's yellow eyes. Andrew knew this was the end for him. As the hand descended towards his chest, Andrew braced himself and closed his eyes preparing for the pain he knew would come.

He was not prepared for the wraith to become a dead weight, dropping down on to his chest and forcing the air from his lungs. His looking to his right through the spots in his vision, Andrew saw Rodney lowering the wraith stunner as the two children huddled behind him.

Rodney jumped forward and pushed the prone man off and away from the doctor. "Carson, are you okay? Since when did you learn the WWF wrestling moves? You're bleeding," Rodney stated the obvious.

Andrew sat up gingerly, putting pressure on the bleeding bite mark on his shoulder. Traysha came out of nowhere, throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing into his back. Andrew wrapped his other arm behind him to grab her dress and pull her into his arms.

"You were so strong, Andrew. I knew you'd save us," Brador said, smiling behind Rodney like a little boy seeing his first action hero.

Andrew laughed self-consciously, absently rubbing the little girl's back as she continued to cling to him. Andrew's eyes were drawn to the limp figure at his feet. He was amazed himself that he seemed to know exactly what to do in a fight. He was also surprised that he was able to stand up to a man to whom he had in awe of ever since he could remember. _Which isn't that long since ye've only been a person for a few months._ Andrew pulled his feet away from the wraith, wanting to be as far away from the man as possible.

"We don't have time, Carson. We need to find the others and get out of here before he wakes up. Let's go!" Rodney stood up and began pulling Brador behind him.

"I am not Carson!" Andrew was surprised by the force in his voice. "I don't know ye any more than ye know me. Don't assume that because Carson did this or Carson did that that I will be the same. I am not a nothing! I do exist! Don't dismiss me!" Andrew lifted Traysha and stood quickly, suppressing the wave of nausea that hit him full force. He held the little girl closer and faced the stunned scientist.

Rodney was speechless. He was taken aback by the angry words the doctor hurled at him. He hadn't even noticed that he kept using the wrong name. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely, wanting to smooth things over. "You know I forget names, Andrew. I can't remember Zentoka from Zelenka. Andrew, I won't confuse you again. Andrew!" Rodney hoped that if he just kept repeating the name, it would start to flow naturally from his lips. "You are not a nothing! I know this. And I am looking forward to meeting you the right way and getting to know you. Andrew."

Andrew sighed and let the real anger he had, towards Michael and the wraith, expel from his body. "I am sorry too, Rodney. I'm sorry I yelled at ye. I just feel a little lost right now. I almost wish these last few days had never happened." Andrew shook his head sadly, shifting Traysha in his arms to get a better grip on the still sniffling little girl. "All of ye have been nothing but kind to me. The hugs and the nice words have been the only bright spot of the last few days. I know ye see me as an individual, and I thank you. Ye are right though – we need to get moving…"

Andrew was cut off by the sound of P-90's at close range. The two men and the young boy spun quickly towards the sound.

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you," John said with a smile. "We've run into just about every wraith on the ship, and I'm tired of their company already."

"What happened to you?" Ronon said gruffly stepping up to the doctor and visually inspecting him, before gently touching Andrew's bleeding shoulder. John and Teyla both pushed forward to examine Andrew's wound, both gasping softly with concern.

"I'm okay," Andrew said, looking slightly embarrassed by the attention the other Atlanteans were giving him. "It is not important. Michael and I just had a wee disagreement. He had his point-of-view, and I let him know that I disagreed with him," Andrew joked.

"Don't let him fool you. He was amazing! He tackled Michael and then wrestled him down before bashing his head into the ground. It was straight out of a movie. And just like out of a movie, the hero had to save his friend by shooting the villain. I am the hero, in case you were wondering." Rodney was talking fast as he described the events of the last few minutes.

"Where is Michael?" John asked looking around.

"He's right over there," Andrew motioned towards empty space where the limp body had just been. The door to the main room was cracked open, revealing the wraith's escape route. "Oh, crap!"

In spite of the new danger, he four Atlanteans couldn't help themselves from turning to look at the Scot with amused smiles on their faces.

"What?!" Andrew again looked embarrassed. "We have to find him. He'll only cause us trouble later on."

The four laughed, shaking their heads fondly at him.

"And he told me not to call him, Carson. It sure is hard when he acts just like him!" Rodney whispered to John. "Anyway, we have to get out of here now. Yet again, I say 'let's go!'" Rodney's voice rose for the others to hear him.

"Before we leave, we need to destroy the remains of this ship. It is not fair to leave this here to bother Agel and his people," Teyla said quietly, reminding the others of the local leader and his tribe.

"Let's go back to the engine room. I didn't get the ship ready to fly but I did get enough done to blow this contraption into the sky," Rodney sounded almost cheery as he turned go back the way he and Andrew had come. Rodney kept his hand on Brador's shoulder, while Andrew continued to carry Traysha.

"We don't know if Nathanial and Seamus are awake again. Be careful," Andrew cautioned, hanging back to protect Traysha.

Ronon and John stepped warily into the small room, checking each corner before motioning Rodney in the empty.

"I guess Norton and Casper woke up. Too bad, they would really like to learn how to blow something up!" Rodney set to work on sabotaging the ship. He worked quickly, turning the broken engine into a ticking time bomb.

"We've got about only two minutes to get out of here!" Rodney said, shooing the rest toward the door. "Move, move, move!"

TBC  
_Feedback is appreciated._


	12. Chapter 12

**_Klon_**

My first fan fic.  
I don't own Carson or the members of SGA-1

_A/N: I guess feedback makes me write faster! Thank you! – Maybe a sequel?_

Part 12

"Two minutes?! Rodney, how are we gonna get all the way back past the labs and out the door in two minutes?" John said, biting back swear words because of the children. John also began shooing the others towards the door.

"There is a hatch just around the corner that would lead us off the ship, although it will still be hard to make it far enough away before the ship blows up in two minutes," Andrew huffed as he hurried out the door, still carrying Traysha. "Follow me, quick!"

The others hurried after Andrew. It took less than a minute for the little group to get to the hatch, push it open and climb out of the ship.

"Keep going, people! We need to get as far away from the ship as possible. This is about to become an awesome fireworks display. Faster!" Rodney barked at the others while pushing Brador in front of him.

The group stumbled as they hurried towards the tree line, just making it just as the ship began to creak and groan. John and Rodney skidded to a halt shoving Andrew and the children behind a large tree, while they and the others took shelter where they could. The explosion shook the ground and the mountains around them. Andrew covered Traysha with his body while pulling Brador close to him. Leaves and twigs rained down on top of them, but they were lucky enough to be missed the larger branches which dropped heavily around them.

John and Rodney both had a slightly gleeful look on their faces as they watched the strange looking wraith ship light up with fiery plumes before collapsing in on itself. Rodney gave a self-satisfied smirk as a loud explosion caused the buried part of the ship to disintegrate, bringing down part of the mountain on top of the remaining ship. The ground continued to shake as pieces of the ship shot up into the air before burning to cinders as they floated to the ground.

"We need to watch for wraith survivors. We don't know if Michael is still in there. I still need to have a 'talk' with him; we have a lot to discuss," John said, watching as smoke poured from the vents in the only standing wall left.

"Brador, son, are ye okay?" Andrew turned to the little boy, catching his eye and smiling reassuringly at him.

"I'm okay, a little scared, but glad to be away from the wraith," Brador said, rubbing the back of his head where a twig had bounced off. Brador stood up next to John and peered over the gnarled root of the tree to get his own look at the fireworks.

"Traysha, love. Everything is gonna be okay. Stop crying, love, I promised ye no one would hurt ye, and I kept that promise. We got out of there, and we'll be together for a long time." Andrew used the sleeve of his lab coat to wipe her tears away.

"Eww, Car…Andrew, that's gross! Don't you have a handkerchief?" Rodney said, taking that particular moment to turn around.

"We need to decide what to do here. Someone needs to make sure we don't leave any wraith behind to bother Agel's people, but we do need to get rest for the children – and food for Rodney," John said, teasing Rodney as the stress of the events began to dissipate.

"Hey, I'm not a child!" Rodney said, but like the others, the pressure was beginning to release, and he felt relieved to be able to move away from the ship. "Andrew, why don't we take the children back to Agel and wait for the 'warriors' to check things out. We can get to know each other better while we wait."

"Sounds like a good plan. Teyla will go with you." John looked at Teyla and motioned suggestively towards the two scientist with his eyes. Neither scientist protested the suggestion that they needed a babysitter.

As the others began the short journey to the Acronican settlement, John and Ronon approached the decimated ship checking for wraith survivors.

When Ronon was satisfied that none of the wraith on the ship had survived the destruction, he and John headed back towards to small village.

"I am glad we came here," John said simply to the large Satedan, his thoughts drifting to the doctor.

"Yeah, so am I," Ronon answered briefly, not pausing to share anymore of his thoughts about the events of the last few days.

The village was a bustle of activity. Agel's people had set a table of foods out for the returning Atlanteans in celebration. Ronon didn't stop to talk to anyone, just headed for the table and scooped up a large piece of meat.

After enjoying the food and the company, the Atlanteans made their excuses and packed up to head back to the gate.

The walk was filled with friendly banter. Andrew had quickly fallen into a easy warm relationship with all of them. To each of the Atlanteans, it was almost as if Carson had never left.

"Rodney, you need to watch what ye eat. Do ye even take time to breathe when ye eat?" Andrew asked, laughing along with the others.

"Oh sure pick on the hungry man! It's not my fault that I'm hungry all the time," Rodney said with a laugh before turning casually to John. "Oh by the way, colonel, remind me when we get back to have Major Lorne arrest Dr. Stanford. He's Michael's spy," Rodney commented casually, as if he was commenting on the amount of rain Atlantis received.

"Dr. who? I don't know a Stanford," John said looking puzzled. "Oh wait, is that the tall blond guy who works with Dr. Parrish all the time? Didn't he just get here? How could he have had a run in with Michael?"

"Apparently somehow Michael kidnapped him and brainwashed him. He has been feeding Michael information along the way," Rodney answered, picking up the pace.

As the gate came into view, Rodney hurried to the DHD and quickly dialed Atlantis.

"Sheppard to Atlantis." John said, activating his radio. "Dr. Weir, we have a surprise for you. I think you're gonna like it." John looked over at Andrew and smiled.

∞SGA∞

As the last Atlantean, John, stepped into the event horizon, he did not see as three figures step out from the woods to watch the gate shut off.

"I still have my leverage!" Michael whispered loudly to the other two wraith. "The Atlanteans would pay dearly for the information that I possess on 'their' doctor. When I am ready, they will not survive the damage these facts will hold. It is time to go. We will have plenty of time to plan our next encounter with Dr. Beckett and the others."

Michael and his two remaining guards, Nathanial and Seamus, headed for the gate. Michael dialed the gate, and the three wraith hybrids stepped through the gate to an unknown world.

TBC  
_Feedback is appreciated._


	13. Chapter 13

**_Klon_**

My first fan fic.  
I don't own Carson or the members of SGA-1

Epilogue

Andrew stepped through the event horizon into the gate room that was so very familiar to him, however, he was sure his memories weren't his own. He glanced at the ancient room and up the large stairs towards the balcony. He heard the collective gasp of several people in the control room. His eyes landed on the dark-haired woman leaning over the railing.

"Carson…" Her voice died out as she seemed shocked. _Ye don't know this woman. Pretend ye are meeting her for the first time. The memories ye have are not real._ As his eyes met hers, Andrew saw a deep sadness there.

Behind her, Andrew could see a couple of faces that he remembered: Major Lorne and Chuck, the gate technician. Both men looked shocked, but their mouths instantly began to curl into smiles.

"Look, mom, we brought home a stray. We fed him, and he just followed us home. Can we keep him?" John said with a smile, as he stepped out of the wormhole and caught sight of the shocked expressions around them.

"May I introduce Andrew Beckett," Teyla announced with a smile. "We met him on Acronicus. He was unfortunately in the company of Michael. However, he helped us escape from him and choose to come with us. We need to make Andrew and his children comfortable."

"Andrew." Elizabeth took a few shaky steps before gaining her composure. She moved quickly down the stairs to the gateroom floor, and pulled Andrew into a hug. "I am very glad to meet you. We missed you! Welcome to Atlantis!" When she pulled back from him he could see the tears glistening in her eyes. Her hand touched his long hair gently and she giggled girlishly as she studied his face.

"Thank you," Andrew's response was short, but he was unsure of how to respond. He didn't have a chance to think as Major Lorne began patting him warmly on the back.

"Nice to meet you doctor." Lorne looked genuinely happy to see him and kept patting him on the back.

"John, I think we should skip the trip to the infirmary for now and adjourn to the conference room. There you can let me know exactly what happened and how we are lucky enough to have such a wonderful guest." Elizabeth held her hand out and motioned up to the conference room.

"Sounds like a good plan. Anything to skip a trip to the infirmary," John said with a smile as he started up the steps.

"I said 'for now,' John," Elizabeth called out behind him, taking Andrew's arm and leading him up the stairs. As they reached the top, it was Andrew's turn to look shocked.

"Dr. Zelenka? Ye are alive!" They could see the excitement in Andrew as he came face to face with an equally shocked Radek Zelenka. Andrew remembered the cold body of the Czech scientist being brought into his infirmary. He remembered trying to revive the body before having to call the time of death. He remembered the Czech as the only person that he could remotely call a friend from his pre-Michael days. _I suppose that is why Michael had him killed in my memory, because he was a friend. This lays to rest any doubts I may have had about my memories._

"Carson? How?" Radek's mouth dropped open, and he pushed his glasses back to make sure what he thought he saw was what he was actually seeing. The Czech scientist continued to sputter in shock until Rodney tapped him on the shoulder.

"Zelenka, I'd like you to meet Andrew Beckett. Andrew does not remember everything about us and what he does remember has been colored by Michael. Why don't you join us in the conference room?" Rodney turned the smaller man around and led him to the open door.

∞SGA∞

"I like it here way better than the ship with the wraith guards. I'm glad we came here, Andrew," Traysha giggled as she scooped macaroni and cheese into her mouth. "The food is better, and I like the ocean."

"Yeah, we've never seen so much water before. Where do you hunt?" Brador asked Ronon, trying to warm up to the Satedan.

"I only hunt wraith," the large man grunted as he also shoveled macaroni and cheese into his mouth.

"That's what I want to hunt, too," the little boy said.

"Someone's got a case of hero worship," John smiled as he looked from the little boy to the big man.

Andrew smiled at the two men. For days he had been recovering Carson's memories. He remembered the hero worship that the young Jinto had for John and knew that John was a little envious that the warrior was getting the attention.

The memories hit Andrew like a ton of bricks, catching him off guard and often leaving him reeling from the emotions behind them. He knew that Michael had altered some memories to create a feeling of hate for the Atlanteans, but he was amazed that the real memories were just below the surface, waiting for the right trigger to bring them out.

"Traysha, lass, I'm glad we came too." Andrew kissed the top of her head and smiled at his new family, feeling completely happy for the first time that he could remember.

∞SGA∞

"Hello, Dr. Beckett. I am so glad to see you." A young marine said while running past the doctor in the hall.

"Good to see ye again too, Kagan, lad!" Andrew called after him, loosing sight of him as he bounded around the corner. He smiled at the now empty hall. He remembered the bright eager young man who was always so polite and happy to help. The young man had recovered completely from his injuries, and Andrew was glad that he had stayed on Atlantis after recovering.

Andrew continued his trip to the conference room and took a seat between Rodney and John. Everyone seemed to want to touch him, hug him, or just talk to him. The ladies seamed more fascinated by his wavy hair, often touching and caressing it. Andrew was not unhappy about all the attention he was getting; he enjoyed being close to everyone.

"I just saw Lt. Kagan in the hall. I'm glad to see he recovered from his abdominal trauma. I still feel bad about not being able to save Barroso though," Andrew shook his head sadly as he pictured the young sergeant that passed away because of a wraith mind manipulator and his neglect.

Rodney and John both turned to stare at him, their mouths open slightly as they both realized the memory Andrew had just recalled was of M1B-129.

"Andrew, how do you know what happened on M1B-129? You weren't there. Carson was," Rodney said quietly, looking at the doctor intently.

"What are you talking about, man. I know it was really Carson there, but I remember it like it was me," Andrew answered confused.

"Andrew, that happened after Michael created you," John put his hand on Andrew's arm and turned Andrew to face him. "It was Carson on that planet, not you. Only Carson could have that memory."

The End?

_A/N: Thank you everyone who took the time to read my story. Your feedback made me happy and encouraged me to keep writing. I hope to write some more – perhaps Andrew is more than they thought he was._


End file.
